


Be Okay

by Try2CatchMe



Series: Sanctuary 'verse [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Try2CatchMe/pseuds/Try2CatchMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"After searching all this time, this couldn't possibly be real, there had to be some sort of catch."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S THE PENULTIMATE CHAPTER!

Adam was in pain before he even registered that he was awake.

It took him a while to notice that the pain gnawing at his insides wasn't nausea, it was worry. It was fear.

A soul hurt, though he'd known that before he agreed, he had forgotten its intensity. He tried, desperately, to remember how to fight off the onslaught of emotion.

He jerked his limbs out of the fetal position they'd assumed and fell to the hard floor of the motel room. He wasn't at all surprised to find himself there, not really.

Getting to his feet, somewhat unsteadily, he lurched over to the sink and wrenched the tap on full power. He had to crane his neck at the most awkward angel ever, but he manage to get his head under the faucet.

Air finally surged into his lungs as the cold water shocked him back to reality. The hurt was easier to push away when he wasn't drowning in it, easier to shove into a corner of his mind, never totally gone, but ignorable for the moment.

After a few minutes, he turned the water off, but didn't bother drying himself. Instead, he let the cool droplets run in rivulets down his face and neck, shivering as they slipped under the collar of his shirt, chilling him, but also helping to anchor him.

The motel room looked the same as when he'd left it earlier that day. Or maybe the day before. He had no way of knowing how much time had passed.

He swallowed against the knot in his throat and blinked against the warmth in his eyes. It was going to take getting used to, pushing things away again.

But that was okay.

It was odd. Of all the chaos running through him right then, the 'it's okay' feeling was the most pervasive. Not the strongest, not by any means, but the most stubborn.

Adam was pulled suddenly from his thoughts by a crash of what sounded like thunder. It resonated through the floor of the motel and echoed in his aching skull. He slapped his hands over his ears automatically, but the sound faded in seconds.

Confused, he strode quickly over to the motel windows, pulled the curtains open and-

Oh.

The sky was dark, but the bedside clock proclaimed it to be three in the afternoon. Flashes of lightning, red and blue and yellow and bright white, streaked across the sky, sometimes, but not always, followed by sharp booms like thunder.

It didn't take a genius to realize this storm wasn't natural. For one thing, despite the thickness of the clouds, no rain was falling. And the lightning was multicolored. The wind was strong too, tearing through the parking lot despite the fact that the motel was enclosed on all sides by other buildings which should have been acting as very efficient windbreaks but weren't.

After staring dumbstruck for a few more seconds, Adam calmly closed the curtains. His newly-regained emotions wanted him to panic, but he just could not deal with that right now, so he told them to fuck off.

Instead, he fumbled with the remote for the television and turned it on.

Predictably, there was no shortage of news broadcasts about the strange weather.

_"Came out of nowhere-"_

_"-odd colors possibly due to different concentrations of gas in the atmosphere-"_

_"Repent! Then end is-"_

Adam jumped when a loud buzzing sound came from the night table. He was surprised to find his phone there, he was pretty sure he hadn't taken it out of his pocket, but he turned off the television and answered it nevertheless.

"Hello?"

" _Adam! What did you do??_ "

He scowled, "What makes you think I did something, Dean?"

" _You answered your phone!_ "

... Okay, fair. "I don't think it has anything to do with the insane weather."

"Weather _!? Adam there's supernatural omens going off like crazy all over the globe! And_ Cas is missing _! What did you_ do _?_ "

Holy hell, could one guy really cause all that? "I just ran into this Trickster-"

" _Trickster?_ " At least Dean sounded just as confused as him. In the background there was a muffled _'what!?'_ , then the sound on the phone had a lot more background noise and Adam knew he was on speaker.

_"What about a Trickster, Adam?_ " Sam demanded, a thread of something maybe panicked, maybe excited, but definitely shocked in his tone.

"Uh, I was trying to get information and ran into him? He said he knew you guys."

" _What did he say_ exactly _?_ "

"That you usually tried to kill him with stakes and that they never did anything?"

Dean let out a quiet ' _holy shit_ ' that Adam probably wasn't supposed to have heard. " _Did he say anything else?_ " Sam asked.

"Well, he had me handcuffed to a radiator, so we weren't exactly swapping life stories."

" _Sounds like him,_ " Sam muttered. " _What happened?_ "

"He, uhm," Adam took a deep breath, steeling himself and preparing to yank the phone away from his ear as quickly as possible, "He asked if I wanted to make a deal."

" _He WHAT?!_ "

"And I said yes."

" _You WHAT?!_ "

Adam held the phone far enough away from his ear that all the shouting was drowned out into a nice, white noise. He didn't start listening again until it quieted down to a lower decibel, but by then Dean and Sam were talking amongst themselves and had probably forgotten he was even on the phone.

" _What could_ he _want with a_ soul _?_ "

Adam was just about to interject and say he hadn't sold his soul when he caught the end of Sam's reply.

" _... wouldn't be the first time an angel went around making deals, Dean. Remember Balthazar?_ "

_Angel??_

He was about to demand answers when a slight fluttering noise caught his attention.

Adam looked over his shoulder and saw the Trickster standing on the far side of the room and in his arms was...

Was...

"I'll have to call you guys back." He choked out, blindly thumbing the off switch on his phone and letting it drop to the carpet.

In the Trickster's arms was Samandriel, wrapped in a white cloth. It was clearly Samandriel, not Alfie, and Adam didn't know how he could tell that even though the angel was unconscious.

The Trickster carefully laid Samandriel on the motel bed. Adam desperately wanted to dart forward and check the angel over, but something kept him rooted to the spot.

In a way that could almost be described as fond, the Trickster brushed a hand over Samandriel's forehead before pinning Adam with a look.

"He's one of only two decent little brothers I have left, so you better take good care of him," the Trickster threatened, "Because I have to go free the other one now."

Terrified and anxious and thrilled (this was what emotions were like, he remembered now, there was never just one), Adam nodded. But when the Trickster looked like he was about to take off, the vessel blurted out, "What's your name?"

He received a razor-thin smirk, "They call me Gabriel."

Adam was pretty sure his heart stopped. Because he knew about Gabriel, the Messenger, the Angel of Judgment. He'd done a lot of research on angels over the past few months. But Samandriel had _told him_ the roll Gabriel played in the last Apocalypse. Gabriel was supposed to be _dead_.

But Samandriel had also mentioned that Gabriel had been hiding on Earth for years under the persona of a pagan god, Loki, god of mischief, one of the greatest Tricksters.

There was another fluttering sound and Adam was alone in the room again. Alone, except for...

He looked at the bed and swallowed. He couldn't bring himself to take the few necessary steps forward. It was like, after searching all this time, this couldn't possibly be real, there had to be some sort of catch-

Scooping his phone off the floor, Adam turned it back on, ignored the six missed calls and fifteen texts from his brothers, and immediately hit speed dial four.

The phone was picked up after two rings.

" _Adam, what's going-_ "

The vessel heaved a sigh of relief, "Alfie, are you safe?"

" _Yeah, we're all holed up in the basement, what's-_ "

"I don't know, but I'll explain when I can. Listen, can you pass the phone to your brother for a second?"

There was silence and then a soft, slightly puzzled ' _it's for you_ ' from the other end of the line. After a moment, Matt's voice, lighter than Alfie's and distinctive that way, drifted over the connection, hesitant and wary, he'd never known quite what to make of his twin's weird friend, " _Hello?_ "

Adam let out the breath he'd been holding, "Thank God," then he hung up.

He turned his phone off, dropped it on the nightstand, and then finally forced himself to walk over to Samandriel.

The angel looked just the same as he remembered, though his hair was a shade lighter than it had been even when he was using Alfie's body, more blonde now than the sandy color it had been before.

Hesitantly, Adam reached out and ran a hand through it. It was soft, but the most comforting thing was that he could feel the body heat, that specific angelic temperature that he'd never be able to forget.

Samandriel shifted slightly into his touch, though he didn't awaken and then, to Adam's utter and complete delight, he let out that same soft whistling sound he always had.

Laughing hurt, but Adam couldn't stop. Emotions hurt so much, even the good ones. Love pumped through him more strongly than his own blood and it ached, but it was also warm and wonderful and made him cry in the best way.

Even though it hurt, Adam didn't regret getting his emotions back, not the slightest bit.

Worrying about Sam and Dean and Cas and the weather and Gabriel could wait for another day. For now, Adam just perched himself on the end of the bed and waited for his angel to wake up.


End file.
